


Everything

by Princess24



Series: Killing Danny [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: This is based off the story Nothing by HollyFlash.Dannys parents have just turned phantom to goo believing him to be evil. They believed phantom murdered their boy. Yet what do they do when they learn the truth. That danny was really phantom. What do they do when they learn they destroyed the last shred of dannys existence.
Series: Killing Danny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791719) by [Hollyflash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyflash/pseuds/Hollyflash). 



(Maddies POV)

* * *

"Jazz we have been over this that was not your brother. Your brother di..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP. DANNY DIED BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM. HE WAS ONLY HALF GHOST MOM! THAT STUPID MACHINE OF YOURS HALF KILLED MY BROTHER, AND INSTEAD OF ACCEPTANCE YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed tears leaking from her eyes as she slammed her fist angrily against the wall.

"Jazz he was dead. That wasn't truly danny. I know your hurting right now but you will one day see that we were right to do what we did." I soothed reaching out to comfort her only to have her smack my hand away.

"Shut up just shut up. You want to know what happened that day danny died fully and became a full ghost. Well I will tell you. It wasn't phantom who killed him. It was vlad. He is half ghost as well. Remember that lab accident in collage. That sent vlad to the hospital. Well guess what. That accident half killed him. He is half ghost just like danny was. Ever since he met danny he has been trying to get him on his side. He wanted to kill dad and marry you. Danny said no of course but vlad never gave up. Until the day he did. Danny was on his way to school when vlad attacked he told danny he had one more chance to join him. Danny of course said no. Which resulted in a huge battle which ended in vlad killing danny. It was vlad who killed my brother not phantom. And than you went and destroyed the last thread of dannys existence. You no better than vlad." She shouted slamming her suitcase shut and zipping it up. Pulling on her coat and purse she sent one last glare my way before pushing past me. Leaving me alone to my whirling thoughts. Could it be true was vlad really the one to kill my baby. Did jack and I really destroy the last of dannys existence. No that can't be true Jazz is just upset. She will come around. It was phantom who killed danny not Vlad thats just crazy. Yet no matter how much I told myself this a part of me couldn't shake the fear that it was true.

Shaking myself from my fears I slowly made my way down stairs where the raised voices of Jack and Jazz could be heard. Sighing and walking into the kitchen where jack was attempting to tug jazz suitcase from her hands. I softly sat at the table to tired to help. 

"This is crazy Jazzy pants. Your barely an adult. Where will you go?"

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me by that nickname when you murdered my brother."

"Jazzy... Jazz danny is dead that wasn't your brother. I know you are hurting but so are we. We lov..." Snatching her bag from jacks grasp jazz glared at us. With such a hate filled gaze that even I felt shivers run up my spine.

"Don't you dare say you loved him. If you loved him. You wouldn't have killed his ghost half like that. You wouldn't have spent every moment of your time in the lab working on your stupid ghost inventions instead of caring for us. Did you know the only reason danny survived this long is because of me. If I had not taken up the mantel of parent than danny would have straved to death during those many times when you forgot to buy food. He was 5 the first time I came home from school and found no food in the fridge and my brother crying because he was hungry. He was five when I noticed his bed dismanteled because you needed parts for some new invention. He was 5 when I found him for the first time sitting in the snow building a snowman in only a shirt and a diaper because you were to busy in the lab to notice him leaving the house to play in the snow. Do you realize how many times my baby brother could have died because of your negligence? Hmm. No of course you don't. Yet still I believed in you. I believed you guys would one day come around and realize that your family was more important than your obsession. After everything you have put us through I still had faith in you. I still believed you were good parents. Well guess what. Danny wasn't the only one that died that day you destroyed him. My belief in you also died. Goodbye mr. And Mrs fenton." She had just turned to leave. One final glare sent over her shoulder when suddenly a loud explosion from the front door drew our attention. Jumping to my feet. I followed my husband and daughter as we ran to see what had happened. Only to shriek in fear and anger as jack was sent flying back against a wall by a green blast. A horrible crack from wherwe jack landed made my blood run cold.

"JACK!!" i screamed racing for my husband who lay completely limp against the wall. Kneeling beside him I shakily checked him for a pulse. Only to be greeted by silence. He was dead. 

"JACK!!!" I screamed tearfully. Slumping pitifully on his chest crying. It was the laughter that once my drew my attention back to our attacker. I gasped as I saw vlad calmly approaching me. One hand behind his back the other smoking from firing a blast of green energy at my husband. At that moment i knew. Jazz had been right. Vlad was a ghost. Which means... oh no I killed my baby.

"Hello maddie." Vlad calm voice drew my attention once more from my thoughts. 

"Vlad how could you." I whimpered a tear slipping down my cheek as he croched down beside me. 

"Oh come now madeline. Don't tell me you never saw this coming. The only reason I didn't kill jack that first night at our college reunion was because your blasted son and his ghost powers stopped me. Honestly if you hadn't killed his ghost half that day I wouldn't even be able to kill jack now. So I really should thank you for that. I had hoped when I killed his human half that he would cease to exist but sadly it only turned him fully ghost. Which strengthened his powers. I knew there was no way I would be able to beat him now he was a full ghost. So imagine my delight when I learned he was taken out by his own flesh and blood. Well that certainly made things simpler for me. Now there is nothing in my way from taking what should have always been mine." I flinched as he brought his hand up to gently caress my cheek. He sighed at that. Acting as though I was merely being a difficult child for flinching at his touch.

"I can see you are not yet ready to accept my love. So I will leave you be for now and come back when you are more willing to forget about that buffoon jack." He sighed shaking his head as he calmly got to his feet. 

"Until than Madeline. " I watched him like a hawk as he waved goodbye and disappeared into thin air. Leaving me to mourn over my dead husband. 

"I told you he was evil, and now its too late." Jazz hatefully spat reminding me of her presence. Turning to face where she stood hidden in the shadows I frowned as I realized there was no grief marring her features over her dads death. In that moment as I stared into her hatefilled eyes. She could care less what happened to us. The day we had killed phantom our kind loving daughter was killed to. 

"I hope your happy now. Goodbye Maddie. I don't ever want to see you again." With that she once more grabbed her luggage and marched from the room. Leaving her family forever behind. All I could think as I watched her leave was what have I done. 

* * *

5 Years Later

(Jazz POV)

* * *

It had been 5 years since Maddie and Jack had killed my brother. 5 years since vlad killed Jack and I left to make my own way in the world. In that time I had become a well known child psychologist and was doing well for myself. Although I haven't seen maddie in years I still keep tabs on her with out her knowledge. She maybe a murderer but no matter how much I hate her she is still my mom. From what I have heard the last time I secretly checked up on her she was living in new york. Ever since the day vlad killed jack. Maddie has been running from place to place in an attempt to avoid vlad who has chased her all over the world in an attempt to marry her. Although I hate her for what she did to my brother and I, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all no one deserves Vlads attentions but since danny wasn't here to keep him in check no one could stop him. Which is why I moved to Tennessee the moment I left my childhood home. 

Glancing out the window of the plane taking me back to amity. For dannys 5 year anniversary of his murder. I may not keep in touch with maddie but that doesn't mean I won't visit my brothers grave every year. Especially this year. I'm not sure why but something about this year just feels different. Like the air itself has suddenly become supercharged. Almost as if the earth itself were preparing for something. Something big. As for what I haven’t a clue. Maybe visiting danny will anwser that question. 

* * *

"Hey danny its been a while. 5 years can you believe it. Seems like only yesterday you were battling skulker and being grounded for sleeping in class. My have things changed. Its really not the same with out you little brother. Even the ghosts have stopped terrozing the town since you died. No one has really been the same since. You know mom has finally renouced ghost hunting. Took her 5 years but I heard she finally stopped. Must have finally realized ghost hunting wasn't worth losing her family over. She tried calling me the other day. I didn't pick up of course, but she left a message. She regrets killing you. She wants to start over and spend some time with me. Maybe she thinks admitting she was wrong will make up for what she did. But it won't. And danny I know you wouldn't approve but I don't think I can ever forgive her for what she did. She killed you and I..." I choked back tears at that closing my eyes as the grief I felt threatened to overwhelm me. Taking a deep breath I attempted to reign in my trembling.

"I miss you danny. I will never forget you baby brother." I whispered placing a hand gently on top of his headstone. Taking one last look at his grave I turned to leave. Only to freeze in shock as a voice I never thought to hear again whispered my name. 

"Jazz." Heart pounding a mile a minute I slowly spun to face my smiling brother. Who perched atop his headstone. One leg dangling over his name while the other he had pulled up to his chest as he rested an arm on it. I could feel tears filling my eyes as I gazed into his bright green eyes. Jumping off the headstone he slowly approached me. His eyes never leaving my tear streaked face. Stopping in front of me he lifted a gloved hand and placed it gently on my face. I gasped as i realized by the firm hand on my face that this was real. My brother was really here.

"But...but how I saw you die. I held you in my arms as you turned to ectoplasm. How...." He merely smiled as he softly caressed my face with his hand. 

"They didn’t kill me jazz. A ghost can't be killed. They merely destablized my form. It took me 5 years to restablize myself and refo..." i cut him off as I leaped into his arms choking the undead life out of him as i sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Don't ever leave me again." I cried tightening my arms as I felt him hugging me back. I shivered slightly as his ice cold lips briefly touched the top of my head before he whispered 4 simple words that finally calmed my hysterics.

"I won't. I promise."

The End.


End file.
